Cambiando
by Isabella-de-Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan es una adolescente de ; vive en Forks con su padre Charlie. Ella nunca a sido una adolescente normal,es el bicho raro del instituto ¿Qué pasara cuando venga una familia nueva? ¿Cambiara su vida?.M por futuros lemons.Mal sumary Entren please!
1. Chapter 1

**Declamiere:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son todos de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para creas mis historias.

**Sumary:** Isabella Swan es una adolescente de 16 años; vive en Forks con su padre Charlie. Ella nunca a sido una adolescente normal, no se quiere a si misma, es el bicho raro del instituto ¿Qué pasara cuando venga una familia nueva? ¿Cambiara su vida? O mejor dicho ¿Cambiara ella por alguien? Todos humanos, M por futuros lemons. Mal Sumary. Entren please.

**Prologo.**

**Bella Pov.**

Otro día más en mi vida rutinaria, siempre era lo mismo ¿a veces no os pasa que algo se os hace tan aburrido y pesado que no os quedan ni fuerzas? Pues eso mismo me pasaba a mí.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, odio mi nombre completo, y aunque por mis palabras parezca que haya vivido muchos años en realidad solo tengo la corta edad de 16 años, no soy una adolescentes normal como habéis podido comprobar, mi madre, Renne Swan decia que cuando fuera mayor tendría algo especial, eso me dice Charlie, mi padre, aunque esto yo no lo veo nada de especial parece como si tuviera 35 años.

A mi madre no la conocí murio cuando yo tenia meses de edad exactamente 5 meses, murio por que un automovil la atropeyo perdio demasiada sangre, intentaron con todos sus esfuerzos los medicos salvarla pero cuando estaba llegando al hospital murio y el chico o la chica que conduciera se dio a la fuga y aunque mi padre intento por todos los medios localizar al culpable este nunca aparecio, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ella era hermosa tenia los ojos de un color verde azulado y el color de su cabello era de un castaño pero que a la luz del sol le salían destellos rojizos al igual que me pasa a mi. Lo que mas le gustaba a Charlie de mi madre era su inocencia de niña y su espíritu joven, por muchos años que tuviera ella se sentía como una adolescente lo que hacía que Charlie también se sintiera así. Han pasado ya casi 16 años de su muerte y aunque Charlie siempre aparenta estar bien y feliz lo oigo llorar por las noches, no todas pero casi todas, y eso a mi me partía el alma de ver como dos personas se amaron tanto y que una se fue dejando a la otra desolada.

Vivimos en Forks un pequeño pueblo en la peninsula de Olympic es aburrido pero lo peor de esto no es que sea pequeño o que haya poca gente si no que haya tanta gente cotilla que se quiere enterar de todo, eso lo odiaba ¿Acaso no pueden vivir sus vidas y dejar a los demás vivir la suya? Pues no en este pueblo no era así y eso que éramos poca gente que si no…

Pero no siempre vivimos aquí, antes vivíamos en Phoenix, echaba de menos el sol, aquí en Forks todo es demasiado verde, además el cielo siempre esta encapotado y lluvioso rara vez salía el sol, aquí podrían vivir unos vampiros perfectamente.

Nos trasladamos cuando tenía 5 años a Charlie le ofrecieron un puesto mayor y que le pagaban mas que en Phoenix, no somos ricos por el echo de que mi padre sea el jefe de policía, pero vivimos bien, tampoco podemos permitirnos caprichos caros pero yo odiaba que me comprasen cosas asi que no me importaba para nada, yo soy de las personas que dicen que el dinero no da la felicidad pero ahí personas que si lo creen, no me meto con sus opiniones, seria perder el tiempo. Charlie en el trabajo se divierte le gusta y yo me alegro asi por una parte se aleja unos instantes de su… dolor.

Entudio en el instituto Scottdale (**N/A:** Se me a ocurrido ponerle el nombre donde estudio la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, se que esta en Phoenix el instituto pero me hacía ilusión ponerlo).

Lo más importante y que todavía nos lo he dicho (bueno para mi no es importante pero supongo que vosotras si querréis saberlo) es como soy físicamente.

Pues bien, soy castaña, mi cabello es de un color castaño pero con destellos rojizos a la luz del solo, como bien os he dicho antes, mi cabello es ondulado conclusión mi cabello es aburrido como toda yo, por que no soy demasiado clara para ser rubia pero tampoco demasiado oscura para ser morena, es un color intermedio. Mis ojos son marrones chocolate, igual que los de Charlie. Mi rostro es delgado, no tanto como el de un esqueleto pero si demasiado delgado o esa era mi opinión de mi rostro, tiene forma de corazón (una tontería de mi padre, decía que tenia el rostro así por lo tierna y dulce que soy). Mi tez es pálida, nunca se me pega el sol, y menos aquí con lo poco que sale. Soy delgada en mi opinión estoy bien según la gente que me quiere estaba demasiado delgada, mis piernas si las considero delgadas, parecían dos palos finos, y por no hablar de mis pechos, parecía una tabla de planchar por que casi no tengo, por eso siempre llevaba ropa que me quedaba grande por que ¿Para que ponerme ropa ajustada si no tengo curvas? Y para el colmo de todos los males tenía que llevar aparato* ya que mis dientes estaban como deformes, y no eran de esos transparentes que casi ni se te nota que llevas, son de esos bien grandes, de esos que se ven a un kilómetro de distancia cosa que me hacía parecer mas ridícula de lo que ya era pero no culpo a nadie de mi deformación genética y menos a Charlie por no ponerme de esos, él bastantes cosas tenía ya encima y de todas formas por mucho dinero que tuviera no le permitiría que me pusiera una cosa tan cara, OH por cierto también llevo lentes de contacto ya que no veo a largas distancias y si a eso le sumamos que soy muy torpe y que yo e nacido para estar todo el día en el suelo se hace un total de persona desastrosa, y las lentes eran demasiado grandes para mi pequeño rostro.

Así que ya podéis imaginar mi vida amorosa, que tampoco es que me interesara mucho, pero en fin el amor no existía para mi, yo era el bicho raro del instituto la rata de biblioteca la tímida y torpe chica que no se defendía de quien se metía conmigo así que yo era el blanco de las bromas pesadas, pero yo era así prefreía meterme en la biblioteca a leerme mi libro de Romeo y Julieta que estar defendiéndome de los imbéciles del instituto.

Era a veces una persona solitaria, me gustaba estar sola y en eso por una parte también me parezco a Charlie.

Mis unicos amigos eran Angela una chica muy noble cariñosa y simpatica y su novio Ben, hacian muy buena pareja y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia lo que se querian, yo me alegraba muchisimo por ellos.

Ellos siempre me defendian de gente como Tania la puta del instituto como solia decir Angela, Tania te hacía la vida imposible si no eras de su grupito de amigos, y para ser parte de ese grupo popular tenias que ser como ella, en resumidas cuentas una rubia de plastico y tonta.

Asi que asi soy yo una chica solitaria a quien no le interesa para nada los cotilleos.

Pero el otro día me entere de pasada que va a venir una familia nueva a Forks todos estaban emocionados ante la noticia, todos menos yo, Bella Swan.

Si venian personas nuevas pues bienvenidos pero no era mi problema…total…..eso no iba a cambiar mi vida…...¿o si?...

….

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado mi nueva y alocada historia muahahahaha.**

**Antes de que lo pregunteis no se si hare Pov Edward lo más probable es que si pero aun no lo e decidido.**

***Aparato: No se como se dira en otros paises pero son como unos hierros que se ponen en los dientes para corregir errores bucales, ahora lo han hecho hasta transparente para que ni se note. Espero que lo sepais lo que es, es que no tengo tiempo de definirlo mejor xD.**

**Espero con ansias vuestros preciosisimos reviews que me hacen muchisima ilusion. Por fis darle al botoncito verde please please please (Carita de perrito mojado)**

**¡Una cosa muy importante!**

**Se que querreis matarme por no subir el lemon de mi historia "Enamorada de mi padre" èrp es que e tenido que estudiar mogollon por que e tenido muchisimos examenes. Lo siento muchisimo, I'm sorry. Asi que aquí teneis los dias que actualizo si o si.**

**Enamorada de mi padre: Lunes y miércoles**

**Cambiando:Martes y viernes.**

**El lunes sin falta teneis el lemon, prometido.**

**Nos leemos prontito**

**Besitos**

**Ate/Isabella-de-Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 1:¡Bienvenidos a Forks!

**Capítulo 1: ¡Bienvenidos a Forks!**

**Bella Pov.**

Aquí estaba yo, en medio de la cafetería del instituto, en medio de un mar de personas que estaban emocionadas por la llegada de los nuevos.

-Wow esto es increíble-murmuro Ben mirando a todos los adolescentes que había por allí con una amplia sonrisa.-Este pueblo es increíble como se ponen por la llegada de personas nuevas-.

-No se de que te sorprende Ben-sonreí un poco.-Es un pueblo pequeño y esto a la gente le suele gustar…sobre todo a los cotillas-alcé un poco las dos cejas y reí.

-Ben también está emocionado-dijo Ángela mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ups me decepcionas chico-dije llevándome una mano al corazón y la otra para quitarme una lagrima imaginaria, los tres comenzamos a reír durante un largo tiempo.

-Oh vamos Bella no me digas que a ti no te emociona la idea por que no me lo creo-mire a Ben enarcando una ceja.

-Ben debes enterarte ya de una vez que soy el "bicho raro" del instituto-dije haciendo comillas en el aire con mis dedos.

-Bella…-me replico Ángela entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo digo por insultarme a mi misma, Ángela, pero yo no soy una adolescente normal-.

-Aquí no hay nadie normal Bells-me dijo cariñosamente.-Pero tu eres muy especial-le sonreí sonrojándome, me alegraba de tener estos buenos amigos.

-En eso tienes muchísima razón cielo-dijo Ángela acercándose a su chico para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo cerré los ojos un poco incomoda, estaba acostumbrada, pero aun asi me gustaba dejar intimidad a la pareja.

-Lo siento Bella-dijo Ángela sonrojándose

-Ángela no debes disculparte-le sonreí todo lo que pude, incluso intente que fuera una sonrisa tierna de amiga y al parecer si lo fue por que ella me la devolvió la sonrisa para luego darme un abrazo que yo gustosa se lo devolví.

-Por cierto el viernes nos vamos-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y se puede saber donde?-le mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nos vamos al cine, no acepto un no por respuesta-me miro también entrecerrando sus ojos marrones chocolate como los míos.-Aparte será divertido; vendrá, Mike, Eric, Jessica-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuando te has acercado a ellos Ángela?-pregunte.

-Oh vamos Bella también son nuestros amigos-.

-Pues si tengo amigos así, la verdad no hace falta tener enemigos-murmure.

-Bueno yo ya te lo he dicho estas avisada con tiempo, vendrás-dijo clavando su mirada en mi y mirándome amenazadoramente, vamos todo lo que una chica tímida como ella como yo puede amenazar.

-Tengo que estudiar el examen de biología del próximos miércoles-rece en mi interior para que me dijera que estaba bien, pero para mi suerte, no fue así.

-¡Bella estamos a miércoles!-dijo mirándome furiosa.-Tienes toda una larga semana para estudiar, te ayudare si hace falta por si algo no entiendes-le dio un mordisco a su manzana.-Pero vendrás-.

-Se lo tengo que preguntar a Charlie- suspire profundamente.

-Charlie te dejara Bella-me tomo de la mano y sonrío.-Solo quiero que te diviertas una tarde con tus amigos ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-.

-No tiene nada de malo-cerré los ojos.-Pero no se-.

-Bella te vendrás-dijo Ben poniendo fin a la discusión.

Intente replicar, juro que lo intente, pero ante la miada que me dio Ben cerré la boca y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! Ya veras que bien nos lo pasamos-dijo Ángela con una gran sonrisa.

-Super-respondí con fingido entusiasmo.

-¡Chicos, chicos!-dijo Jessica que venia corriendo acompañada de Eric, Mike y Tyler.-¿Habéis visto ya a los nuevos?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues no, no los hemos visto-respondí y ella me miro con una mirada malévola.

-Pues chica, con esas gafas deberías haberlos visto ¿no? Cuatro ojos-me trague las lagrimas, ya no lloraba delante de nadie, total ya apenas lloraba, estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos y desprecios.

-Retira lo dicho Jessica-dijo Ángela levantándose de su silla.

-Vamos Ángela era una broma-me miro.-Lo siento Bella-dijo Jessica con una sonrisa fingida.

-No te preocupes Jess-sonreí a medias.

-"Falsa"-pensé para mi.

-Por cierto el viernes viene más gente con nosotros-dijo Tyler sentándose a mi lado, en la otra silla vacía que no ocupaba Ángela.

-¿Quiénes pregunto Ben con curiosidad.

-Vendrán, Lurent, Jessica, Mike, Tania, Ben, Ángela, Bella creo que algunos de los nuevos y yo-respondió Tayler.

-¿Alguno de los nuevos?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Tania se esta encargando de que se metan en nuestro grupo-me dijo Mike con una sonrisa repulsiva.

-Oh bueno no quiero preguntar como lo hace-respondí riendo.

-En una Putin-dijo orgullosa Jessica.-Es la mejor.-Ángela y yo nos miramos y soltamos unas risitas por lo bajo.

Entonces de pronto mi mundo cambio, entrando en la cafetería, entraron las personas más hermosas que jamás en mi vida había visto.

Primero entraron una pareja. Una chica bajita, con el cabello negro azabache y lo llevaba en una media melenita en punta, tenía pinta de duendecillo, su tez era pálida incluso más que la mía, era delgada pero era muy guapa, tenía sus curvas, no como yo, andaba con tanta elegancia que parecía que estaba danzando.

Agarrado de la mano de esta, él chico era muchísimo más alto que ella, su cabello era rubio tenía una dulce sonrisa mirando a la chica por lo que imagine que era su novia, su tez era del mismo tono que el de la chica.

A continuación entraron otra pareja, me dejo sumamente sorprendida el chico, parecía un luchador profesional.

Era alto, muy alto, su cabello era de color negro azabache como la chica duendecillo, su tez era pálida al igual que la de los otros dos, y estaba muy musculoso, demasiado para mi gusto, en resumidas cuentas parecía un oso.

Al contrario que la otra pareja, esta llevaba a la chica agarrada por a cintura y ella tenia los brazos cruzados, y eso medio dos opciones, la primera, que estaba enfadada, y la segundo era que era fría y nada cariñosa.

La belleza de la chica era extraordinaria, parecía una diosa, muchísimos chicos se dieron la vuelta y la miraban babeando conforme pasaba por su lado.

Era rubia de tez igual a los anteriores dichos, parecía una super modelo femenina, nadie podría competir con ella. Por un momento llegue a sentir un poco de envidia, pero solo por un momento.

Pero lo que me dejo helada en mi sitio fue el chico que entro después.

Su cabello era de un color cobrizo, un color extraño para un cabello pero que se le veía increíble sexy a él, lo llevaba desordenado, haciendo parecer así un modelo de una revista, bueno mejor dicho, mejor que un modelo. Sus ojos, dios desde aquella distancia los podía ver, me temblaban las piernas y eso a mi nunca me había pasado. Sus orbes eran de un color verde, pero no cualquier verde, era un verde esmeralda, un verde que seguro a mas de una chica le había echo suspirar, en su boca tenia una especie de sonrisa torcida haciendo así que se le pudiera entrever un poco sus perfectos dientes blancos de anuncio. Su tez era mas pálida de la de cualquier otro, parecía un vampiro, y si así era yo estaba dispuesta a que me chupara la sangre. Era sencillamente hermoso.

-Bella…Bellaaa-volví en mi cuando note que me zarandeaban mire al culpable y vi que era Ángela con una sonrisa picara.- ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro que si-dije en un susurro.

Seguí mirando al dueño que me estaba haciendo temblar, y temblé más cuando vi que se acercaban a nosotros, y el estaba mirándome a mi.

…...

**Bueno quería subir capí prontito así que aquí esta, espero que os guste**

**Muchísimas gracias por los 6 reviews, prometo contestaros a todas pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo.**

**Os pongo un reto!**

**¿Sois capaces de llegar a 8 reviews?**

**Yo se que si.**

**Por cierto no olvidaros pasaros por mi otra historia.**

"**Enamorada de mi padre." Se que también os gustara.**

**Besitos!**

**Nos leemos aquí el viernes o antes**

**Atte/Isabella-de-Cullen**


End file.
